Leonardo
Leonardo, nicknamed Leo, (real name Shiro Ludenburg-Maizono) is a minor character in My Hero Academia. History Leo is the youngest son and second youngest of five in his family and the son of his father and an unnamed concubine. When he met Kisaki during his childhood, he acknowledged her as one of his older siblings. Much like Camilla and Elise, Leo was unfortunately used as a tool by his mother in order to gain favor with his father. Despite harboring no love for his mother, Leo bonded exceedingly well with his three half-siblings. Personality Leo is portrayed as a character who possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards the study of his quirk and strategy. In this regard, he is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. Further complementing this facet of Leo's personality is the cold demeanor of calm that he assumes, one that he resolutely maintains even in the face of trying situations. Beneath this exterior of perfection that Leo exudes, however, is a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards Kisaki. This inferiority complex is not one that takes its roots from Kisaki being his intellectual superior, stemming instead from the fact that she receives far more attention from Xander and Camilla than he does. This dimension of Leo's character is unveiled through his conversations with Kisaki, where he, while in the midst of tutoring her in the art of strategy, reveals his jealousy of Kisaki having received far more attention than he has from both Xander and Camilla. Leo shows little love for his mother as he was simply used as leverage during the political war between his fathers concubines. He flatly states to Elise during their conversations that he hated his mother. In spite of him being recognized as an intellectual genius, Leo is not blinded by his reputation to the point of arrogance and pomposity. He is instead known to treat the people whom he engages with the utmost respect and civility, a fact that helps him to cultivate strong relationships with relative ease. Leo has also been portrayed to be quite the romantic, capable of capturing the heart of the lady whom he has fallen in love with. This fact can be observed throughout his love confession for Kisaki, where he is shown to refrain from being too forceful in his attempt to convince her to accept him, choosing instead to adopt a slow, yet steady approach to prove the sincerity of his heart. Leo is known to be ruthless in his treatment of those whom he has developed a tremendous disdain for. Leo is said to like tomatoes the most out of everyone in his family. His birthday is June 30th. Trivia * Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (leōn), and are the roots that eventually evolved into the English "lion". The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a Spartan king from the 5th century BC. In Greek mythology, Leon is the name assumed by a giant killed by Heracles. Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Happy birthday, my sister. I hope we remain close for as long as we live." * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I so enjoy our time together. I wish these moments didn't have to end.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “You're lonely? Seriously?! All right. I'll hang out for a little while...” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “ Xander would expect me to look after you." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Thank you. It pleases me to hear that. I...love you as well." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "I'm between books at the moment—how do you spend your free time?" * (To Kisaki Murasame) “As important as Xander is to us, I've come to admire you just as much. I hope to be your equal on the battlefield.”